Un simple humano
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [One-shot]: Honey Kisaragi era capaz de cualquier cosa, y más siendo Cutey Honey, podía hacer uso de sus habilidades para vencer a cualquier enemigo. Sin embargo, Seiji Hayami era todo lo contrario, él era un simple humano... Y aún a pesar de eso, él haría lo que fuera por ella, incluso hasta secar sus lágrimas... [Honey x Seiji] [Ambientado luego del final del animé de 1973].


**N/a: Lo que leerán a continuación es una extraña y loca idea que surgió mientras me puse a mirar todos los capítulos del primer animé de Cutey Honey de una sola pasada - me lo vi prácticamente en cinco días y quedé fascinada, incluso con la canción -. Me prendí a este clásico porque me recordó mucho a mi infancia con Sailor Moon - ahora entiendo de dónde sacó Naoko la idea inspiradora - y más por la interacción que había entre Honey y Seiji, que si bien nunca ocurrió nada, había cosas en algunos capítulos que me hacían pensar: "Acá pasa algo entre estos dos" :v. Bueno, no los haré esperar más y sean afortunados de leer el primer y hasta ahora único fic/One-shot de CH en español (?). Y perdonen desde ya si las personalidades de algunos personajes no son como las de la serie.**

 **Disclaimer : Cutey Honey no me pertenece sino a Gō Nagai. Lo único mío aquí es lo escrito, que por cierto lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias : faltas de ortografía y/o redacción - escribo desde el móvil y el teclado tiende a poner cualquier palabra -, posible OoC [Out of Character/fuera del personaje] - quizás las personalidades de algunos personajes no salgan exactamente como en la serie. Están avisados.**

 **Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Varios meses pasaron luego de que Honey Kisaragi en su identidad como Cutey Honey derrotara a Sister Jill, ahora se podría decir que la tranquilidad reinaba por fin para ella y los Hayami. Más que nada para ella, ya que en cierto modo había vengado la muerte de su padre. Aunque aún quedaba en encontrar y vencer a Panther Zora, y eso era algo que todavía mantenía en mente.

Hacía tiempo que ella se había ido a vivir con los Hayami, pues eran lo único que tenía; madre no había tenido jamás debido a que era un androide creado por el Dr. Kisaragi, y su única amiga Natsuko, había fallecido a causa de las múltiples quemaduras que había sufrido al incendiarse la escuela - cortesía de los Panther Claw -.

— Onee–sama, ¿en qué piensas? — la voz del pequeño Jumpei la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eh? Nada, Jumpei. — bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos. — Estoy cansada, es todo. Creo que me iré a dormir. — se levantó dispuesta a irse a su cuarto.

— ¡Pero Onee–sama! ¡Casi no has tocado tu comida!

— No tengo apetito. — se inclinó en señal de despedida. — Bien, hasta mañana a todos.

Apenas desapareció, los tres hombres habían quedado preocupados.

— ¿Qué estará pasando por la cabecita de Honey–chan? — se preguntó Danbei, padre de la familia. Seiji tenía una expresión de incertidumbre en su semblante. — Eso es lo que quisiera saber, papá.

El menor de la familia se paró sobre la mesa, y con una pose dramática exclamó: — ¡Mi querida Onee–sama! ¡Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, yo Jumpei, el guerrero del amor, hará lo imposible por averiguarlo!

Su hermano mayor se dio un facepalm en señal de frustración.

— Seiji… — el aludido miró a su padre. — ¿Por qué no vas tú y le preguntas?

Esa petición había tomado al reportero por sorpresa, y más viniendo de su progenitor. Normalmente hubiera esperado a que el propio anciano se levantase y fuera él mismo quien fuese a preguntarle a la rubia qué era lo que le ocurría; o quizás también, verlo discutir con su hermano menor para ver quién de los dos era el primero en llegar hasta ella.

Claro que...

— ¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo también quiero preguntarle! — chilló Jumpei, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de su padre.

— ¡Seiji será el que irá a preguntar!

El susodicho se encogió de hombros y se levantó yendo a hablar con Honey sin decir una sola palabra.

En realidad, Danbei conocía muy bien lo que su hijo sentía por ella, fue por esa razón que había decidido mandarlo a él a que hablase con la chica.

Para cuando el castaño llegó a la puerta de la habitación, no sabía qué hacer. Estaba totalmente nervioso y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

 _ **"Cálmate, Seiji. Solo vienes a saber qué le ocurre a Honey. Ni que fueras a declararte".**_

Pero muy en el fondo, él sentía algo por ella. La quería desde aquella vez que la encontró llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. En ese momento, sintió una fuerte sensación por ayudarla y protegerla, aún sabiendo luego que no era una humana común y corriente.

Honey Kisaragi era capaz de cualquier cosa, y más todavía siendo Cutey Honey, podía hacer uso de sus facultades para vencer a cualquier enemigo.

En cuanto a él...

Bueno, él era un simple humano.

Decidió dejar sus pensamientos por un lado y llamar a la puerta. Tocó una, dos veces, luego el pomo giró y vio a la chica asomar su cabeza.

— Seiji...

El susodicho volvió a temblar.

— H-honey, ¿puedo entrar? — preguntó rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, ella hizo un gesto para que entrara. Seiji pasó por su lado con su boina en manos, temblando como gelatina; sintió que sus piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier instante.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Seiji-kun?

Él separó levemente sus labios cuando la vio voltearse después de cerrar la puerta. La rubia tenía puesto un camisón algo escotado y que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo; inmediatamente, Seiji apartó la mirada algo sonrojado.

— S-solo vine a ver si estabas bien. — podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo cada vez más.

— Ya dije que estoy bien, Seiji-kun.

— ¿Estás segura? Te he notado algo extraña en la cena.

Kisaragi quedó de piedra al oírle, el reportero tenía razón. Había estado sintiéndose tan mal por dentro que ni siquiera el haber terminado con la organización secreta Panther Claw y su líder Sister Jill, podían llenar el vacío que tenía ante la falta de su amado padre.

Trató de ocultar sus lágrimas, más el dolor y la angustia pudieron más, porque para cuando el muchacho reaccionó, ella ya se encontraba en sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente.

Seiji la abrazó con ternura y puso una de sus manos temblorosamente sobre su cabeza. La había visto llorar en más de una ocasión; pero de todas esas ocasiones, ésta era muy diferente.

— Tengo miedo, Seiji-kun.

¿Miedo? ¿Honey Kisaragi tenía miedo?

— ¿A qué, Honey?

— A perderte. — la rubia posó sus ojos llorosos en él, mientras que éste la miraba con asombro. Pudo observar el tono rosado que habían tomado las mejillas de la rubia. — Eres lo único que me queda.

— ¿Qué hay de mi familia? Ellos también te quieren, Honey.

— Lo sé, pero tu fuiste el primero que me brindó su ayuda.

El castaño la apegó más a su pecho, la joven ocultó su rostro en el cuello de este. Podían sentir en el silencio de aquella habitación la respiración del otro, por un momento al muchacho le sorprendió sentirla respirar, ya que sabía que no era completamente humana. Era increíble el trabajo que había hecho el Dr. Kisaragi al haberla creado, al haberla construido a imagen y semejanza de un ser humano normal - con alguna que otra ventaja, claro está -.

En un momento dado, ella subió la vista para verle. Esos ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos café lo volvían loco; tan profundos que hasta podría perderse en ellos un día entero si pudiese.

Fue acercándose cada vez más al rostro de ella, con algo de temor. Ya una vez, había intentado besarla, recibiendo en respuesta una no tan agradable bofetada - bastante fuerte a decir verdad -, cuando ya estaba a tan solo milímetros de su rostro.

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así, porque apenas se percató, él ya estaba probando esos labios que tanto había deseado por mucho tiempo. Honey lo abrazó por el cuello, entre que él la acercaba más a su cuerpo. ¡Cómo quisiera tenerla así entre sus brazos por siempre!

Siguieron así hasta que él decidió terminarlo.

— ¡P-perdóname, Honey! N-no quise…— pero ella le interrumpió dándole otro beso.

— Te quiero, Seiji-kun. — el aludido quedó de piedra; no daba crédito a las palabras que habían salido de los labios de la rubia.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era un sueño o una broma de mal gusto? Si, una de ambas debía ser.

— ¿Q-qué…?

— No digas nada, por favor. — colocó ambas manos en su rostro. — Sólo quédate un rato aquí conmigo.

Sin decir nada, el castaño solo asintió. Honey se acomodó en su cama debajo de las sábanas, haciéndole un lugar para que él se acomodara a su lado; Seiji se recostó, abrazando protectoramente a Honey hasta que ella se durmió.

— ¿Honey? ¿Estás despierta?

Levantó su cabeza para verla y allí estaba, durmiendo plácidamente. Se acomodó para ver sus facciones, hasta dormida era totalmente hermosa. Para él, ella era todo un ángel, su ángel en la tierra, y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos.

Quién hubiera imaginado que Cutey Honey terminaría siendo salvada de sus temores por un simple humano.

Seiji Hayami sonrió feliz.

— También te quiero, mi querida Honey…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a: ¿Qué les pareció? Lamento si no hay algo coherente. Esto lo tenía escrito hace más de cinco meses y no lo había subido en ese entonces porque no tenía bien decidido el final.**

 **Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **¿Reviews? :'v.**


End file.
